The present invention relates generally to a system and method for renting or purchasing video disks, and more particularly to a system and method allowing a purchaser to select one movie out of many thousands and rent or purchase as many copies as desired using digital versatile disc (DVD) technology.
Upon entering a video rental store, one is faced with selecting one of perhaps several hundred video titles that the video rental store has available. Unfortunately, if one is looking for an older video or one that did receive wide circulation, one will almost certainly not find the video available. Furthermore, even if one desired a recently released video that received wide circulation, one could readily discover that all copies of the video have already been rented.
Alternatively, if one desired to purchase a video, one again faces the possibility that the desired video is either out of stock, is no longer available, or the store does not have as many copies as one desired to purchase. In many cases, one may desire renting a video prior to purchasing it. This is not readily feasible in most rental stores. Even when a video store is found that allows both rental and purchase, the rental price will almost certainly not be applied toward the purchase price of the video.
Due to the physical size required for an inventory of several thousand video titles, the number of locations available to a video rental store is necessarily limited. The cost of an inventory that includes several thousand video titles also limits the number of video rental stores.
Additional disadvantages of renting videos include the fact that the video itself must physically be returned to the video rental store. If one does not return a rented video on time, one is faced with late charges, etc. While purchasing a video allows one to watch at will, a rented video must be viewed within a very limited time period, typically 2-5 days.
Privacy and security issues are also relevant with video rentals. Typically one must be registered with a video rental store prior to renting a video. This registration may require-disclosure of personal information that some may feel uncomfortable releasing. This registration also allows the video rental store to track an individual""s rentals, which may be undesirable. Frequently the registration requires credit card information to guarantee return of the rented video. Increasingly, individuals are becoming leery of providing credit card information due to potential credit card fraud or abuse.
These and other problems are generally solved or circumvented, and technical advantages are generally achieved, by preferred embodiments of the present invention that allows one to select any one of a large archive of video (or audio, gaming or software) titles for rent and/or purchase.
In a first embodiment, the present invention provides a Kiosk machine that will allow customers to browse a movie database, view movie descriptions, and then have a copy of the movie saved to a DVD disk that will erase within a predetermined time, e.g., 48 hours. The purchased disk will be able to be viewed on most home DVD players.
As an example, the machine can be a free standing machine, located in stores that are open 24 hours a day, food delivery stores, apartment communities, etc. The machine will work just like an ATM. The customer will use the touch screen to locate a movie title they would like to rent. The database will also allow the buyer to see clips of the film. Once the movie is found, the customer selects payment method, then pays. The kiosk will retrieve the movie data from the home based server. The server sends the data, then the DVD is copied onto the disk. The disk is then placed in a plastic sleeve and dispensed. The buyer will not have to return the movie, because the data will be unable to be read after 48 hours.
It is envisioned that the machine will be accessible 24 hours a day and would enable a selection of movies that is larger than any other. As an example, a pizza delivery shop can have a simplified model of the machine allowing the customer to order a pizza and their movie of choice available for delivery. This system could enable convenient sales, without late fees, memberships, credit cards or employees.
Aspects of the invention could be implemented in a number of ways. For example, a method for renting a video on an optically readable medium for receiving a request for the video to be rented. At a point of sale, the video content is written on the optically readable medium. The optically readable medium is subsequently treated with an opaquing layer designed to render the optically readable medium unreadable after a period of time. The rented video on the optically readable medium is then provided to a customer at the point of sale.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus allowing a customer to either purchase or rent a video on an optically readable medium is disclosed. The apparatus comprises a housing in which the remaining elements are mounted. The remaining elements include means for receiving a request for the video and means for receiving payment information. Further elements within the housing are means for writing video content on the optically readable medium, means for writing sales information on the optically readable medium and means for providing the video on the optically readable medium to the customer.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, a method allowing a customer to either purchase or rent entertainment content on an optically readable medium is disclosed. The method comprises receiving both a request for the entertainment content and payment information. Entertainment content is then written on the optically readable medium at a point of sale. Time and date information is also written on the optically readable medium and then the entertainment content on the optically readable medium is provided to the customer. Upon the customer returning the optically readable medium to the point of sale, the customer is provided with a partial payment credit.
Some embodiments of the present invention. allow customers to rent a DVD from a machine utilizing both point of sale and remote databases of movies and a point of sale DVD writer. The DVD writer will utilize technology that is much faster than a DVD writer ordinarily available in the consumer market. The machine will allow customers to browse, preview, and rent DVD videos 24 hours a day. Because the DVD xe2x80x9cself-destructsxe2x80x9d and can be disposed of when viewed, it gives the customer the advantage of no late fees and no return trips to drop off the movie. Having video content in both point of sale and remote databases allows the customer to choose from thousands of videos almost instantly. Because the video content is stored in databases, an unlimited number of copies of each video can be rented.
Since the machine is completely automated and unmanned, it saves the operating company employee costs. Since the machine can be quite small, when compared to a video rental store, it saves the operating company rental space and upkeep costs. The operating company will also save money in operating costs such as electricity, security, etc. The operating company will also have the advantage of getting customers that a video rental store would not get due to the limited open hours, and the limited titles and quantity of movies on hand at the video rental store.
Another advantage for the operating company as well as the customer is that no membership will be required. This is advantageous for the one time buyer who does not have an established membership (e.g., an out-of-town visitor at a local hotel), as well as younger customers who have money but do not have credit cards to receive a membership. The operating company profits in both of these examples because they are receiving business that the video rental store would not receive.
Because the machine is relatively small and portable, it may be placed in many locations. Street corners, 24-hour convenience stores, apartment complexes and pizza places are all possible machine locations.
The machine could also make gift cards. These cards, similar to credit cards, could be bought and given as gifts to be redeemed at the machine. The gift cards would be used in the machine""s credit card reader. The gift card can either be for a specific dollar amount or for a specific number of rentals. Restrictions can also be put on the cards as well, such as allowing only certain ratings of movies to be rented.
A further advantage of preferred embodiments of the present invention is that a customer can rent a video, and if the customer desires to keep the video, the customer may do so. The customer may thus preview a video before deciding to purchase it. If the customer does not wish to purchase the video, the customer can return the video on the optically readable medium and receive a partial credit.